Daffy Duck? who'd have thunk it
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: This is basically a story about Daffy, it mentions his past, his future and his friends, Join them as they fight to escape a madman who's after Daffy Duck's life.
1. Memories

Hello and thank you for choosing Prats 'R' Us for your reading pleasure, here is my brand new Looney Tunes story it's not quite finished yet but will be soon, and I hope you like it, and don't be shy to tell me what you think of it. Enjoy

Chapter 1

**A Night Out**

"It was a normal day in the tooniversthe, our sthory beginsth with our star Daffy Duck, as he ridesth across the fieldsth, histh horsthe galloping to the tune of heroic musthic."

"Cut!" a voice screamed making Daffy look to the source.

"What? What wasth wrong with that?" asked Daffy shouting to the director.

"Daffy, you're a duck, you being the perfect hero would ruin your persona as well... a daffy duck," the director replied going through the rest of the script.

"Daffy isth justh my name!" protested Daffy, to be honest he was sick and tired of people thinking of him as his character. He wasn't the selfish, stupid and clumsy duck he played. He had 8 A levels and 4 degrees and he was only a tiny bit selfish for crying out loud. As it was he had to fight to make his character crafty an sneaky, a result his bosses were pleased with.

"Look, we're just going to have to rewrite the script, and add in more daffiness," the director said. Daffy sighed and rolled his eyes, daffiness, great just great, you don't see Bugs Bunny ever playing the fool. He sighed once more before making his way into the cartoon lounge where all the other Looney Toons were sitting.

"Ehh what's up duck?" Bugs asked, as Daffy entered the room. Grabbing a drink from the fridge Daffy sat down next to Porky, who was sitting at a table with Bugs and Lola. Opening his drink Daffy replied.

"Nothing much, justh the usthual," Daffy said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah come on Daffy, how much TV time do you really need?" asked Lola, teasing the duck, Daffy huffed at her, _"Yep, just like my friends to think that it's all about air time,"_ Daffy thought to himself. Over the years he had become accustom to playing the fool and often played it off of the screen. Something about that life appealed more to him then the one he already had, not many people knew the real Daffy Duck, and he was just fine with that.

"Hey, I can't help it if the audience love me," replied Daffy, while the others laughed.

"Yea doc, they just love to see cartoon violence," said Bugs, Daffy mentally sighed, although he would never show this to his friends, but what Bugs had said, had hit a cord with him.

"You're justh jealousth," he replied, trying to hide the hurt that their comments had caused him. The others just rolled their eyes at the typical Daffy attitude, oblivious to the hurt their actions had caused him.

"So Porky, I hear that you and Petunia have made up?" Lola asked looking to Porky with interest.

"y-y-y-yes we have, I am taking her out for din-din-din on a date," replied Porky with a smile.

Bugs, Lola and Porky, continued talking while Daffy sat lost in his thoughts, _"I wonder how, Cosmo and Lex are, no doubt they're probably arguing about something stupid,"_ he thought with a chuckle, looking to his other crew members Daffy sighed, _"I wonder if any of them remember it's my birthday tomorrow, I doubt it, oh well, at least I get to spend my evening referring for Cosmo and Lex at the orphanage,"_ Daffy thought to himself with a smile.

"Yo Daff, you in dere?" asked Bugs bringing Daffy out of his daydream.

"Huh... What do you want Bugsth, can't you sthee I was daydreaming?" Daffy asked annoyed that his thinking had been interrupted.

"Ehh sorry Doc, didn't mean to disturb you from you jewel incrusted fantasies, but the director called and said you got the rest of the doiy off," replied Bugs, while Lola laughed at his jewel comment, Daffy nodded his head, and stood up to get another drink.

"Well, I got the doiy off, anyone wanna go grab a drink at the club? I'm meeting the others down dere," Bugs said, extending an invitation to his fellow crew members.

"Sthure, I got nothing better to do anyway," replied Daffy, waiting for the others to respond.

"S-s-s-s-sorry Bugs, I'm meeting Petunia for lunch," said Porky as he got up to leave.

"Alright, Lola?" Bugs asked helping he out of her seat.

"You know I would love to Bugs but I can't, I've got a meeting to go to," said Lola giving Bugs a hug before departing.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Doc," Bugs said, to Daffy as the both walked out of the Warner brothers studious. Bugs offered Daffy a lift seeing as the duck didn't bring his car choosing to instead fly everywhere and only drive it during Duck season.

When they arrived Daffy looked towards Sam's Saloon, it was amazing how much likeness the others all shared to their characters, Daffy often wondered if the writers actually wrote their scripts themselves or if they just followed the stars around writing all of the events taking place in their daily lives.

"Get out, you no good varmint!" a rough voice shouted as a drunk toon was thrown out the doors.

"Hey Sam," Daffy said, walking past him.

"Duck," Sam grunted in reply. Before his eyes noticed Bugs. "Rabbit, bout time you got here," he said, walking back to where Daffy and Bugs could see the others sitting. Bugs smiled as he walked over to their friends, with Daffy following behind.

"Bugs! Great to see you, you too Daffy!" said Wile Coyote noticing his friends arrival.

"Beep beep," said Roadrunner in agreement. Bugs took a seat by Sylvester, while Sam took a seat between Marvin the Martian and Elmer Fudd, Daffy seeing that there were no seats left sat at the bar on the barstool that was closest to the table, Daffy nodded in greeting to Jack Deer who was serving.

"What can I get ya Daff?" he asked Daffy. Daffy looked back to his friends, seeing a bunch of empty alcoholic drinks, he turned back and answered.

"Justh give me a sthoda Jack, from the looksth of it, I'll have to be esthcorting sthome of them home," he said, indicating to his friends. Daffy sat with his back leaning against the side of the bar, he watched as his friends laughed, scowling when he saw them chug back beer or some other alcoholic, taking a sip of his drink Daffy once again found himself becoming lost in his thoughts.

"_I wonder if I should go pay a visit to my parents graves tomorrow, nah it'd just bring back memories I would rather leave buried in the past, still I only ever go once a year to replace the flowers, as well as to mark the day of their death, and the day of my freedom from them, I still can't believe I was unconscious for four days from the beating before anyone bothered to come help me, and notify me of my parents death, great 14__th__ birthday that was, me unconscious on the floor after my parents had given me my 'birthday present', them going out for a drink only to die in a car crash."_

Daffy was brought out of his musings as a waitress tripped over Sylvester's tail, sending broken glass every where. Daffy scowled as the others laughed the laugh only a drunk could have, before getting up to help the waitress.

"You ok?" Daffy asked the rabbit waitress, as he helped her to her feet, noticing a shard of glass sticking out of her hand, Daffy led her to the bathrooms where he then proceeded to clean the wound.

"I'm ok, really, you don't have to..." she said before Daffy interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it," he said getting out the first aid kit. "Ok, thisth is going to sthing a little," he said to her before he dabbed a bit of iodine onto her cut, the waitress flinched but didn't complain. Daffy looked at the girl and could see that she was embarrassed over what had happened.

"Firsth day?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes it is, I'm a bit clumsy as you have just seen," she said with a chuckle, Daffy smiled at her. "Thank you, for your help Mr Daffy," she said once she had gotten over the initial shock of who had come to her aid.

"Pleasthe, just call me Daffy," he said to her, she nodded her head as a blush coated her furry cheeks at her mistake. "Stho you are?" Daffy asked, he smiled as her blush reddened.

"Sorry, I'm Lucy, I'm working here as a part time job till I get my collage degree," she said smiling.

"Oh, and what are you sthudying," he asked her, politely.

"I'm studying to be an archaeologist, I think history is so fascinating," she said with a dreamy look. Daffy smiled.

"Really? What'sth your favourite historical era then?" he asked her.

"Ancient Rome civilisation, particularly the fight of Boadicea," she said with a huge smile.

"Ah the fiery red head that stood up for her people'sth rightsth, though you do know, that historically speaking her name was Boudicca," Daffy said to her. He smiled as her smile brightened.

"I see you know your history," Lucy said.

Once Daffy had cleaned and bandaged the cut, he and Lucy left the bathroom. Lucy went back to work while Daffy sat down at the bar, he noticed that the floor hadn't been cleaned, sighing he stood up and called for Jack.

"Jack! Give me a dusthpan and brush would ya," he said, as he started to clear the floor of any broken glass. Once he was done Daffy looked at the clock. _"6 hours!"_ he thought. _"I've been here for 6 hours! No wonder the others are smashed,"_ Daffy stood up and walked to his friends.

"Hey Doc Whas up?" said Bugs as he started laughing a drunk laugh along with the others, Daffy looked at them in disgust.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Daffy said, looking around the table.

"Wha, you mean, da night still young," said Bugs, Daffy looked at the others again, Sylvester was passed out on the table, Elmer was dancing drunkily to the song music in the background. Wile E Coyote was trying to see through his hand and Roadrunner was beeping non stop to Sam who was having a conversation with him.

"Alright, you've all had enough," said Daffy as he began clearing the table.

"Hey, I ain't finished dat yet," Bugs said grabbing Daffy's arm. Daffy looked at the empty glace in his hand, the next thing he knew he was in the cellar looking up to the ceiling where an anvil shaped hole was. Growling Daffy stood up and left the cellar, when he saw Bugs arguing with Jack, who was refusing to serve them anymore drinks. Being careful to avoid falling down the hole Daffy turned to Marvin the Martian who was leaning on his faithful companion K-9.

"K-9, can you get him home?" Daffy asked the dog as he indicated to Marvin; K-9 saluted telling Daffy that he could get his master home.

"Ok K-9 do you think you can give me a hand with the othersth?" Daffy asked, receiving another nod. Nodding back Daffy turned to Sam.

"Sam...Sam...Sam!" he yelled getting the others attention.

"What do you want duck?" he asked swaying a bit on his feet.

"Isth it alright if Elmer and the othersth sthay here? I'll take Wile E and Bugsth home," he said only to receive a punch in the face.

"Sure...Hic...put em in the guest rooms," Sam said as he walked past Daffy. Daffy sighed as he stood up. _"Great, a headache," _he thought.

It took Daffy, half an hour to get the others to bed with the help of Lucy and Jack, he was grateful that Sam lived at the saloon and that it had guest rooms too.

So now Daffy was driving in the car, with Bugs singing to the radio, he had just dropped off Wile E and was now heading to Bugs place. Once Daffy pulled Bugs' car into the driveway, he got out and help the intoxicated rabbit make his way to the front door.

Daffy saw the lights on and figured that Lola was home, knocking on the door he waited for her to answer the door.

"It's about time you got home mister...Oh what happened?" Lola cried as she saw her boyfriend being pretty much carried inside by the duck.

"Alcohol that'sth what. Here Lola," said Daffy giving her Bugs' car keys.

"Thank you for bringing Bugs home Daffy, can I get you anything?" she asked him moving out of his path.

"A coffee would be nice thank you, come on Bugs, let's get you off to bed," replied Daffy before he took the intoxicated rabbit to his room.

Lola was in the kitchen pouring out the coffee when Daffy entered.

"Thanks again Daffy," Lola said handing him a cup.

"Don't mention it, oh isth it possthible to usthe your phone?" Daffy asked.

"Of course, it's the least I can do," she replied. Daffy nodded and walked to the phone that was hanging on the kitchen wall, dialling a number, he waited for someone to answer it, he felt a surge of panic when no one did, he redialled and let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as it picked up.

"Rello?" it was K-9

"Sorry K-9 just wanted to make sure you got home ok," Daffy said before K-9 put the phone down as well as Daffy.

"So what damage do I need to pay for?" asked Lola as Daffy sat down and taking a sip of his drink he replied.

"Well, Stham'll probably charge you for the hole in the floor," replied Daffy.

"Hole in the floor? Man he really did get smashed, what happened and who was the unlucky victim?" Lola asked looking to Daffy before she turned to get something out of the fridge.

"Who elsthe but me? Anvil, after I tried to take an empty glassth from him," replied Daffy finishing off his drink.

"Oh Sorry Daff, he didn't give you that black eye too did he?" Lola asked as she handed him an ice pack for his swollen eye.

"Thanksth," Daffy said as he placed in on his eye, wincing a bit from the coldness. "No that wasth Sam, although the cuff from Elmer and Sylvesther didn't help when I put them to bed," he said, Lola notice Daffy sway a bit on his feet.

"Daffy, you can't fly home tonight it's too dangerous," Lola said taking his cup back.

"Yeah I guessth you're right, I'll call a cab," Daffy said picking up the phone.

"No Daffy, I insist that you stay her for the night," said Lola, Daffy shook his head.

"Thanksth for the offer Lo, but I gotta get back home, I got an early meeting tomorrow," he replied with a yawn, Lola sighed.

"Ok, well then I insist that we pay for the cab ride," she said determinedly, Daffy nodded his thanks knowing that he couldn't change her mind, and called a cab to take him home.


	2. Today's the Day

Well, can I just say thank you for the 2 reviews they were lovely, glad I wasn't the only one to know Daffy's B-day I just love that Duck, anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Today's the day**

When Daffy got home the first thing he did was lock the door of his small house and collapsed into bed. When Daffy next awoke it was to a blinding headache, getting up the duck walked to the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief finding that there was no evidence of swelling to his eye and that his black feathers as usual covered up any bruises. Yawning Daffy entered the kitchen to make himself a coffee stopping by the door to see if he had received any birthday cards.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, bill.... sigh..... No cardsth asth usual," Daffy said to himself, "Oh, why am I stho disthappointed, it'sth not like I expected anyone to remember my birthday today anyway, after all these yearsth, what makesth thisth year any different," he said to himself as he finished his coffee.

Looking towards the clock, Daffy decided that he would walk to work today rather then fly since he had time. Turning to lock the door behind him Daffy set off to work. Daffy walked through the park, smiling as he watched children playing, every now and then he was asked to sign an autograph which he gladly obliged. As he was about to exit the park he stopped when the sound of crying reached him, looking around he saw that it was a little cat who had fallen over, he smiled as he saw two friends (one being a fox while the other being a duck) surrounded him and tried to cheer him up, he estimated them to be around 8 or 9, looking around to see if he could find any of the children's parents, he sighed seeing none and looked to the clock, _"30 minuets, plenty of time,"_ he thought to himself as he walked over to where the other children where trying to help their fallen friend.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Daffy asked, as he approached the group, he mentally smiled as he saw their faces, _"Oh yeah, star struck,"_ bending down he helped the cat that had fallen over sit up.

"Oh that looksth nasthy," Daffy said as he noticed the scrapes the kid had.

"Sniff, sniff...... it hurts," cried the cat, Daffy frowned and looked to the floor.

"That'sth a bad pavement, you hurt the little girl," Daffy said as he tapped the floor, earning a small smile from the girl.

"I know, how about we get you washed up and then you can go and play tag," said Daffy as all the children smiled, he smirked as an idea formed in his head and in one swift motion he picked up all of the children, holding two under his wings and the 3rd on his back as he made his way to the drinking fountain smiling as he heard them laugh.

Placing them down Daffy then wiped away the blood from the kids graze.

"Stho what do they call you, pray tell?" Daffy asked putting on the act for the kids.

"I'm Miranda," said the cat.

"I'm Ben," said the fox.

"And I'm Suzy, are you really Daffy Duck?" the duck asked in excitement, Daffy smiled and nodded.

"The one and only," he said, mentally cheering at their excitement.

"Wow, can you play tag with us Daffy, please please please?" asked Miranda, her leg was feeling much better now, while the other two nodded eagerly, Daffy stood up placing his wing on Ben's shoulder while the other went to his beak in mock thinking, smirking he then shouted.

"IT!!" and ran with the others not too far behind. After twenty minuets their parents turned up to collect them, after meeting and thanking Daffy of course, who was just happy that his birthday got off to a good start, even if no one remembered. Looking to the time he saw that he only had ten minuets left to get to work, hailing a taxi he made it with 2 minuets to spare which he spent making himself presentable.

Daffy walked into the employee lounge, he wasn't surprised when he saw Sylvester, head down sunglasses on, with a mug of coffee sitting in front of him.

"Argh, I am really p-p-paying for lasth night," said Sylvester as he noticed Daffy's appearance in the room.

"I'm not sthurprised, though you should feel better off then the othersth, you passed out 2 hours before they finished," Daffy said as he walked over to the coffee machine to grab a cup. "And may I sthay that you are quite heavy," said Daffy taking a seat, at Sylvester's confused look Daffy continued "How do you think you got to bed lasth night?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Before Sylvester could reply the director came in.

"Ah Daffy! Just the duck I want to see, now unfortunately Lola has called in sick for Bugs, which means that we can't finish filming, however I have been given a new script for your other short if you would like to work on that for today instead," Daffy looked at the director and nodded, he figured Bugs wouldn't be in today.

Daffy sighed as he entered the employee lounge, he was annoyed because when he had finished filming his short, Bugs had turned up, giving Daffy more work to do. Daffy sat down on the settee with a plop.

"What's up Doc?" Bugs asked sitting down next to him. "Listen Daff, I just wanted to say thanks for last noight, and also sorry for the anvil thing," he said turning to look at Daffy. Daffy nodded at his friend.

"Think nothing of it pal, you'll just owe me one," Daffy said as Bugs rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm having a BBQ this weekend to start off the two weeks vacation we got, think you can make it?" Bugs asked Daffy as he offered the duck a drink.

"Sorry Bugsth no can do, I'm going on vacation," Daffy replied before he covered his beak with his wings.

"Vacation, great idea Daff, I'll tell the others," said Bugs leaving before Daffy could protest.

Daffy finished his drink that Bugs had given him, before standing up to leave on his journey to the orphanage, he stopped as he saw Granny enter the lounge.

"Hey Granny, didn't know you were working today," said Daffy in greeting.

"Yes, well neither did I until I got a call from Sylvester, I must say he really is suffering from a hang over, I take it you had a good time last night, was it for your birthday?" Granny asked, Daffy stared at her in shock, _"Wow, someone remembered,"_ he thought before replying.

"Nah, they forgot it as usual, though I must ask, how did you know?" Daffy asked her. Granny frowned.

"My dear, you act as if no ones ever remembered your birthday," Granny said, at Daffy's sad look she continued, "Oh..... well I remember you mentioning it once in an interview," she said answering Daffy's question, thinking back Granny was surprised that indeed she can't remember Daffy ever having a birthday celebration, she felt ashamed of herself in that moment, the Looney Tunes were a family and not one of them had ever remembered Daffy's birthday.

"Don't worry about it Granny," Daffy said noticing her frown, "I'm usthed to it, anyway I got to get to the orphanage, oh and I would appreciate it if you kept my birthday to yoursthelf," Daffy said, unlike the other toons, Granny knew about Daffy's charity work as well as his parents demise, but that was all she knew.

"If that is what you want dear, oh and I got you a present here," she replied giving Daffy a wrapped up present.

"Wow, thank you Granny," said Daffy taking the gift.

"Go ahead dear, open it," Daffy nodded and opened it, he smiled as he pulled out two signed photographs of all the Looney Toons, sighed by the whole cast including him. "I thought that you could give the other one to the orphanage," Granny said.

"Yesth, Granny I love it, they will be so happy thank you," Daffy said as he pulled the elderly women into a hug, one which she gladly returned.

"Well I am just sorry that we have neglected your birthday, could you ever forgive me?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it Granny, if I was that bothered by it I wouldn't consider you lot family," he replied with a smile.

"Yes, well some family," she said bitterly. Daffy just chuckled and pulled the women into a hug before departing for the orphanage.

Daffy opened the door to the orphanage, hoping to sneak in, as soon as he got to the hall, he was pounced on.

"DAFFY!!!" screams of joy echoed around the room.

"Alright, alright enough it's great to see you too," Daffy said trying to pull off all of the children on him.

"Happy birthday Daffy, we got you something," said Lex a small yellow duck, as she pulled Daffy to the centre of the room where a small table stood.

"Oh guysth, you shouldn't have," said Daffy as Cosmo a small white duck took his other wing as she too began pulling him to the table.

Daffy smiled as they pulled off the sheet, revealing a poorly made cake with the words, Happy birthday Daffy in icing, and a box, gingerly he opened the box and pulled out a photo of the group which was set in a beautiful silver frame.

"Oh guysth, thank you," Daffy said giving them each a hug.

"We made the cake, and bought you this picture so that you won't forget us when you go on vacation," a small chipmunk said.

"Thank you, Danny, the cake looksth great, and the picture looksth fantasthic, and don't worry, I could never forget you guysths," said Daffy as he walked over to the juke box. "Now who'sth up for a dance?" Daffy said putting on some music.


	3. Car Ride From Hell

Hello my lovely readers, I would like to say thank you to my two reviewers who are just awesome and I hope this chapter was as good or better then the last.

**Car ride from hell**

Daffy was on his way home, he laughed as he remembered their faces when they all tried the cake. For some reason, Julie a 4 year old rabbit had used salt instead of sugar thinking it was the same. Daffy smiled as he remembered Sarah, the owner of the orphanage saved the day when she came in with a premade sponge cake. All in all Daffy had enjoyed the day, in his hands he held the photo of the kids from the orphanage. He smiled as he remembered when this photo was taken. It was during the football day that Cosmo had suggested, everyone was wearing a football uniform or a cheerleading uniform, to pose for the picture, they were all muddy from the games they had played. He smiled as he saw himself in the picture, posing as a cheerleader when he and Sarah had switched costumes for a laugh when she claimed she could play better them him. She did, but they all agreed Daffy made an adorable cheerleader.

Right now Daffy was standing by two tombstones that were covered with fresh flowers. Not a word passed his lips as he arranged the flowers. He didn't need to read who the tombstones belonged to, he already knew. Turning he walked away, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the tombstones that belonged to his deceased parents. He wasn't even sure why he had come. They only made his life miserable when they were alive.

On his way home Daffy ran through the events of his life, the stuff that he kept out of every autobiography, such as his parents, his training, living on the streets for two years before being put in an orphanage. He stopped as he remembered his training, he was 13 at the time when he learned to fight. He was a master in the martial arts. He had learnt it to defend himself from bullies and his parents, unfortunately, fear had been driven so deep into the young ducklings mind that he never managed to use it against his parents. He remembered the orphanage burning down on his sixteenth, he had lost friends that day, he managed to get some out, he even still has the medal of bravery the mayor awarded him, after that though, there was no where else for him to go. He decided to travel. He had been travelling for two months when the monks found him on deaths door, they nursed him back to health and taught him the art of fighting. He furthered his skills and became adapt at using weapons in fighting, it wasn't long into his training when his master, Senshu taught him the art of chi, the ability to control the atmosphere around him. Through meditation he unlocked the power of telepathy and telekinesis, he was a fast learner as well as the top student.

Daffy sighed, it had been a long time since he last used any of the abilities he had developed thanks to the Monks of knowledge. He reflected as he realized that he hadn't used them since the temple was destroyed, he vaguely remembered turning up for a visit after taking a break from his collage studies to find his home in ruins and his family nothing more but corpses. He cremated 39 bodies that day. To this day he still doesn't know what the cause was, he scowled as a voice snarled in his head_ "Face it, you're just like your character, you ran away you coward,"_ Daffy shook his head to clear away the thoughts, that was all in the past.

He sighed as he entered his home, locking the door, Daffy saw a beeping light on his answering machine that indicated that he had a message.

"Hey Daff, it's Bugs, we are all excited about dis trip, and will be at mine at 9am and since you have da biggest car you can drive, see ya in two days," the answering machine played, Daffy groaned, _"great so much for a nice solo vacation,"_ he thought as he trudged to his room to pack. It was true that he had the biggest car seeing as he often drove the orphans to the outings, he smiled as he placed the photo of their football outing in the suitcase alone with the one from Granny before closing it.

Daffy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it was Saturday morning, yesterday had gone by quickly with no more thoughts of the past or of his forgotten birthday. Getting up Daffy took a quick shower, looking to the clock he saw that it was quarter to nine, no time for breakfast. He started packing his suitcase into his car, checking everything was locked and switched off, Daffy grabbed some food and drinks for the journey.

Getting in his car Daffy drove over to bugs' house, he contemplated whether or not just to drive by, but his conscience got the better of him making him pull into Bugs' driveway. Getting out of his car Daffy then began to help the others load up their suitcases, but not before making a mental list of who was coming and where they would be sitting.

_Wile E...Daffy  
Lola...Bugs  
Taz...Sylvester  
Elmer...Sam  
Foghorn...Porky  
Hmm Tweety is small he can sit on Bugs' lap._

Thought Daffy mentally arranging their seats, he was glad that his car was more like a bus then a car, otherwise there would have been a lot of problems.

Once they had set off Daffy could feel himself becoming depressed. He liked his friends, it's just he wanted to spend some time alone, wasn't it enough that he had saved the world with the help of Bugs in that whole blue Monkey Diamond thing, that he had spent time with them, that he didn't care that any of them hadn't remembered his birthday or even once said happy birthday to him since he had known them? Oh he knew they knew when his birthday was, after all he had told them, he always remembered their birthdays. _"Calm down Daffy," _Daffy thought to himself as he felt his temper rising.

Daffy was becoming annoyed, he was hungry and thirsty as the others had finished off all the food and drink, not saving him any. He had been driving for about 8 hours now, everyone was becoming restless and argumentative, he could feel his temper rising again, _"not good for when you have to dive through the mountain pass,"_ thought Daffy as he looked over the edge of the road to the drop next to them.

"She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes..."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Me Hungry,"  
"Bugs Shut up, your singing is annoying me,"  
"And I say I say it's a mighty cold back here,"  
"Rabbit stop that singing you no good varmint!"  
"I say Mr Wabbit could you pwease be quite I'm twying to sweep,"  
"ZZZZZZZZZ"  
"We should have turned left down onto the free way,"  
"I hope Petunia will be sa-sa-sa ok,"

Daffy could feel the vain on his forehead rise, it's been like this non stop, looking in the mirror he frowned._ "Is that car following us?"_ he thought to himself before he felt someone kick the back of his seat.

"Say Doc... Are we almost there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there, now be quite," Daffy said in a low dangerous voice letting the others know that he was becoming annoyed.

"Ah Doc what's up?" asked Bugs ignoring the 'what are you doing look' he got from Lola.

"Nothing, I am trying to drive," Daffy growled out.

"Really because you seem mad to me," said Bugs.

"Well I'm not, now shut up, you sthupid rabbit," said Daffy concentrating on the road.

Daffy was becoming worried, he noticed that the car behind them had been following them since they left, he knew it was paranoia, but then again, he just had this feeling.

"Guysth, I think that car isth following usth," Daffy said before Bugs could retort from his last remark.

"You're just being paranoid Daffy," said Wile E looking to the car. "See they're trying to pass us," he said.

"No there not!" screamed Daffy as the car beside them bumped into them, "They're trying to force usth over the edge!" Daffy said looking to the drop. Daffy grabbed the steering wheel and tried to force the other car away. "Hold on!" screamed Daffy as the car jerked and was sent tumbling over the edge.

Daffy cried out in pain as he felt something impale his wing. Fear coursed through him as the windows shattered, looking up he saw Tweety who was thrown from his cage, thinking quickly he grabbed him before he could fall and threw him through his open window.

Tweety watched from high above as the car came to a stop against a tree.

"Is every one alright?" asked Bugs mummers of yes and I'm ok could be heard. As Tweety flew in through the window.

"Qwick you guwys gotta get owut, the car is on fire," he said.

Daffy was slumped over the wheel he vaguely heard what Tweety had said, he was hurt, and struggling to stay awake.

Bugs climbed out through the window, careful of any broken glass before started banging on the door to get it open. After four failed attempts he succeeded, moving out of the way as everyone piled out of the car, all were shaken but relatively fine.

"Qwuickly, we have to get away before the car goes Boom, this way!" screamed Tweety as the others followed behind, none of them managed to spot the weakened body of their friend that they had just left behind in the car.

"Guysth wait for me, help," croaked Daffy, his leg was stuck, crushed between the dashboard top and the floor of the car, a nasty gash on his head, coughing Daffy panicked as he spit out some blood, never in his life had he been more grateful to have been a toon as they are pretty indestructible, otherwise he may well die, but recalling what Tweety had said, he may still die, no toon could survive an explosion, not a real one, a prepared one yes, cartoon ones totally, those were all cartoon stunts, but this was real.

Daffy felt a tear escape his eye.

"Thisth isth it, I'm going to die, alone" he whispered to himself, looking to his side he noticed something, gingerly he reached out to pick it up, it was his photos, the ones from the orphans and the ones of his friends. "Great friendsth," he said bitterly as he put them in his feathers for storage. Cautiously Daffy began moving, trying to set himself free. Ignoring the pain he continued to pull his leg, he cried as it came free, there was a big gash running down his leg.

"This should be far enough from the explosion," said Lola as she sat down to rest.

"Wow, what a vacation," said Bugs as he sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just glad that no one was hurt," said Wile E.

"Yes but why did they push us over the edge?" asked Lola.

"P-p-perhaps it was mistaken identity," suggested Porky.

"I don't think so," said Foghorn.

"Why those no good varmints, if I ever get my hands on em I'll... I'll..."

"Guys, where's Daf," asked Bugs looking around.

"What? Oh no we can't have forgotten him!" cried Lola.

"I didn't see him get out of the car," said Wile E panicking.

"We 'ave to go back der," said Bugs as he stood up only to be blown down from the force of an explosion.

"AHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they realized they had just left their friend behind to die.

Daffy was thrown into the distance from the explosion, he had managed to get out of the car before it blew. He was cut and bleeding, looking to his left wing he gasped as he saw a tree branch impaled through it. Gritting his teeth Daffy gripped it and pulled the branch out and began wrapping the wound, glad that he had grabbed the first aid kit from the boot.

"We...We left him," said Lola as tears fell down her face, she buried her face in Bugs' shoulder and cried, they had left their friend to die. "He was our friend, and we just..." said Lola before she burst into more tears, she looked up as she felt something fall on her head, Bugs was crying, he considered Daffy to be one of his best friends, he had known the duck long before they had joined the entertainment business, he even knew about the ducks past even if Daffy didn't know that he knew.

Daffy shakily made it to his legs before he fell back down with a cry, his leg was hurt, he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Great they left me, the star of the show and they left me, it'sth not enough that they forget my birthday and invited themselvesth on my holiday, they have to leave me to die, well I have been too nice to them, if I ever sthee them again humph," said Daffy trying to lighten his mood as he laid on the floor, his consciousness slowly slipping away, unaware of the footsteps that were coming towards him.


	4. Nightmares

Well here is the next Chapter, thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so so sorry that it has taken me a while to update, My old laptop decided to die on me taking everthing with it, my stories my programes (which I paid for) and worst of all my IT AS level course work ARGH now I have to start everything all over again! I know what you're thinking Backup? well I did have a backup only it got washed in the washing macine a few days before rendering the device useless boohoo! oh well at least I got a brand new (and better then my old) laptop ;p anyhow on with the story. Enjoy.

**Nightmares**

The others were still sitting where they were resting.

"I can't believe will nevew see dat scwewy duck again," said Elmer crying.

"Yea well dat varmint was too selfish anyway," said Sam trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Taz into Wile E's fur as the coyote tried to calm him down.

"I re-re-remember when I first met him, he was a good friend," said Porky wiping his eyes.

"Yea dat duck always helped you lot when you got drunk," cried Foghorn.

"Yeah, he really looked out for his friendsth," said Sylvester who was holding a crying Tweety. Lola was watching Bugs with concern, he hadn't really said anything since the explosion, and Lola knew he was blaming himself, heck she was blaming herself for his death.

"Bugs are you ok?" she asked him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Bugs?"

"It's all my fault, I should of helped him..."

"Bugs, it's not just your fault, we all should have helped him..."

"She's right Bugs, it's all our faults, come on we have to find some shelter," said Wile E cutting Lola off. The group began aimlessly walking around the forest they had landed in, all were miserable and it was getting darker.

"Wook guys a house," said Tweety flying towards it.

"Great horny toads that house looks more like a castle," said Sam.

"Do you think anyone's ho-ho-ho in?"

"Dunno Doc, only one way to find out," said Bugs knocking on the door. The group were relieved when the door opened, a tall monkey stood before them.

"What do you want?" he asked them rudely.

"Please sir, we were in a car accident, our friend was killed, we need to use your phone," said Lola. The monkey was about to answer when a voice called out from behind.

"Killed, oh no that is most unfortunate, please come in, I am Rufus squirrel, and that rude fellow is Albert Ape" the voice said, the monkey moved to the side to reveal a grey squirrel who was just as tall as Sylvester.

The gang entered as Rufus continued talking.

"Now I'm afraid that there is a major storm that has just started as I'm sure you know, this means that the phones will be down for a few days, but you are welcome to stay here, dinner will be at 5.00," Rufus said walking away before anyone could protest.

"Follow me," said Albert as he led them through the castle. Albert led them through the halls, "This is the main room," he said as he continued walking, the others shrugged and followed. "Here are the rooms, you'll have to share as there are only 4 rooms free, the rest is used for storage and Master Rufus has kept them in pristine shape, it would be disrespectful of him to give you someone else's room so you'll have to make do," he said pointing to four doors, Bugs could see Sam about to retort so he covered his mouth and answered.

"Thank you Doc," Albert just huffed and walked off back the way they came.

"Ok, so Bugs and me'll share a room with Tweety, Taz, Foghorn and Porky can share that room while Wile E and Sylvester take that room, meaning Elmer and Sam can take the room on the end," Lola said taking charge, all agreed, they were too tired and upset to argue, even Sam had just nodded before making his way to his room.

When Daffy next opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness, he tried sitting up but found that he couldn't, something was strapping him in place, panic filled the little black duck, as he struggled against his binds. He ignored the pain from his previous injuries, they were feeling much better anyway, another reason he was happy as a toon, quick healage.

Lola, Bugs and Tweety entered the room, they looked around in awe, against the wall was a double Victorian bed, purple drapes hung across the stained glass windows, on top of the walls hung various paintings, in the corner was a wardrobe. Seeing a door Lola went to open it.

"Hey we got a bathroom," she said with a smile, Bugs looked at her giving her a sad smile, turning Bugs saw Tweety sitting by the window, looking over the forest, smoke from the wreckage was still visible, Bugs could see that Tweety was crying.

"He saved me, he puwwed me out of the air and trew me out da window," Tweety said when he felt eyes in him.

"He was a brave friend, he'd have to be, to come drinking with us," Bugs said smiling as he thought of all the times they had gotten drunk and resorted to Daffy getting them home, even when he had drunk more than him, Daffy was the one who sorted it all out.

Daffy had given up his struggle and decided to wait for whoever had kidnapped him to show themselves, he didn't have to wait long as he saw a door open and hear footsteps coming down stairs. Daffy felt frightened, in the brief second the door was open light entered the room and Daffy saw that he was strapped down and surrounded by various sharp objects.

"Hello Daffy remember me?" a voice said from the dark. Daffy searched his brain, that voice sounded familiar but he could pin point it. He gulped as he heard a snarl, obviously not the response he was expecting. Daffy closed his eyes as a light was turned on, as his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at the figure before him, his eyes widened in shock.

"Rufusth!"

"Yes, duck it's me,"

"You were the one who ran me off the road? Why?"

"Revenge," he said in a dark tone "Long ago before you left the temple of the Monks of Knowledge, Senshu, foresaw your future, he said that you were needed, he also saw the attack, he sent you away to keep you safe, while the rest of us were left to the slaughter... I watched my friends die! Tell me what makes you so special that you got special treatment from the elders, that you were taught the secrete arts, even I was never taught the secrete arts. Why did you deserve to live more than us, it was you they were after!" Rufus screeched at Daffy, punching him in the stomach.

Daffy cried out in pain, his ribs were still sore from the car crash, but then what Rufus had said sank into his brain. _"ME? It was my fault they died!" _he mentally screamed at himself, before Daffy could speak Rufus continued.

"And now, you will die a slow and painful death, what I have planned for you... tell me, how long do you think you'll last," he said before he launched a barrel of punches on the duck, he laughed as he walked back up the stairs turning the lights off, leaving Daffy alone in the darkness.

Daffy cried, _"It's my fault they died I deserve this, no wonder the others left me, I could have gotten them killed, I hope they are alright."_

Bugs sat and watched Lola and Tweety sleep, he couldn't bring himself to sleep, couldn't let himself have that comfort after what he had done to Daffy. Sighing he got up and made his way out of the room, trying to remember how to get back to the main room, upon entry he noticed Wile E sitting on a chair gazing off into the distance, along with Porky who looked lost in his own world. He sat down in a seat besides Porky, he didn't need to say anything, he knew what they were thinking.

"How are we going to get home?" Wile E asked after a while breaking the silence.

"Dunno, guess will just call a taxi," Bugs replied.

"H-h-how are we going t-to tell the others? Daffy was a well li-li-li loved guy," Porky asked looking to Bugs.

"I dunno, I know Daf don't got no family," said Bugs thinking.

"What, b-b-but what about his parents?" asked Porky surprised.

"They died when he was 14," Bugs replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"No not many did, I only know coz he blurted it out once when he was under the anaesthetic, for that short." Replied Bugs smiling at the memory.

"Wow...Er guys I think we should all ch-chip in to buy him a really re-re-really nice headstone," said Porky after a while. Bugs looked to Wile E who nodded in agreement, it was ludicrous to Bugs, he didn't want to see a tombstone; that would make this all real. Their attention was directed to the door as Lola came in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bugs asked her tenderly.

"Nightmares," she said sadly, the others said nothing more knowing what her nightmares were probably about.

Eventually the others came and joined them in the main room. All those who had manage to find sleep looked worse off than they did when they arrived. Nightmares.


	5. Split up and Search

Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. I hope it still keeps you entertained.

**Split up and Search**

At 5 o'clock Albert entered the room and led them to the dining room. Everyone sat down, none of them were feeling hungry, even Taz only ate a small portion for him, but Albert insisted that they eat and served them dinner each. Everyone looked up as Rufus entered the room, Wile E noticed blood on him and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Daffy was panting, Rufus had been using electrical torture on him for he didn't know how long. His body ached as blood slowly trickled down his wounds, his stomach rumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything yet.

Once they had eaten the Looney Tunes returned to their quarters, they were all gathered in the main room while Wile E explained his suspicions.

"There is something funny with this Rufus guy, did you see that he was covered in blood splatters?" he asked turning to the others.

"Blood splatters? The man lives in the woods for petes sake, he probably got it from hunting," said Sam.

"What in thisth weather?" said Sylvester pointing to the window, showing that the storm had yet to pass.

"What if he's I say what if he's the guy that ran us off the road?" said Foghorn getting everyone's attention.

"If he is, den I wanna know why he did it, we 'ave to avenge Daffy, we owe 'im" said Bugs in a cold voice at the thought of his friends murderer. This worried his friends, exactly how does he plan on avenging Daffy?

"I say we split up and look around," said Wile E after awhile.

"Who wiww go with who?" asked Elmer.

"Hm well how about we split into tree teams, me, Lola and Wile E on one team, Taz, Porky, Sylvester and Tweety on another and Sam, Elmer and Foghorn on the other," suggested Bugs.

"Who put you in charge you screwy rabbit?" said Sam

"We don't have time for this, Sam you and your team will take the west side, Taz you guys take the north and we will look to the east," said Lola once again taking charge, ignoring Sam as he mumbled under his breath

"This is an old castle, be on the lookout for booby traps," said Wile E once everyone had been given a task.

Daffy had his head hung down, the table he was originally on had broken under Rufus' brutal attacks, making Rufus resort to suspending Daffy from the ceiling, his arm was killing him as a dull ache set in his shoulders.

Rufus stood watching Daffy, he was happy when his pray screamed out, it made his thirst for revenge seem satisfied, but as soon as he left the duck the anger boiled and he turned murderous, it had taken all his will not to kill the other toons, no he had a special plan for them, Daffy would watch his friends die, just like Rufus had, he chuckled drawing Daffy's attention.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just thinking about what I was going to do to your friends," he said pausing as Daffy's eyes widened "But don't worry, because they left you alone to die, they'll get a quick death," he laughed. Daffy snarled.

"You leave my friendsth alone, thisth isth between you and me, they are innocentsth in thisth!" screamed Daffy as he struggled against the rope that kept him from touching the floor.

"They lost their innocents when they became friends with you," Rufus snarled back.

"Friendsth? Friendsth don't leave you to die!" shouted Daffy.

"Who are you to talk! Were where you when the temple was attacked?" Rufus shouted turning his back on Daffy, Daffy hung his head in shame.

"Pleasthe, I don't care what you do to me, leave them alone, I don't what to losthe anyone elsthe!" cried Daffy struggling against his bonds. Rufus turned round as he heard a crash, walking over to Daffy he found something, bending over he picked up two framed photos, one of the Looney Tunes and one of a bunch of kids, Daffy was featured in both pictures, Rufus studied the pictures, his blood began boiling with anger, it was so easy for this vile duck to make friends, to make a new family, he had forgotten the Monks of knowledge, even choosing to forget all he had been taught, thereby sullying their memory, he began shaking with rage.

"I see there are more people for me to kill," he said in a cold voice, the fear in Daffy intensified, _"Not the orphans! They have already lost so much!"_ thinking quickly Daffy said.

"Why would you wanna kill a bunch of parentlessth kidsth? The only thing they're good for isth publicity," Rufus stopped to consider what he had said, after a while he seemed to have come to a decision and tossed the pictures aside.

"Yes, why should I kill other innocents who have been used by you? I always knew you were a selfish greedy duck," he said in reply.

Daffy bit his tongue, stifling the retort that he so desperately wanted to reply, but he didn't dare endanger those kids, as it was he had to save his friends._ "Why should I save them? They didn't bother to help me!"_ he screamed in his mind, _"Simple, too many people have died already because of you, that's why,"_ he thought answering himself.

Bugs and the others were looking around the castle, it was littered with things that one would normally find at a museum. There were old paintings, books that looked older then the bible as well as many other things.

"Eww," Lola said dropping a chamber pot to the floor, "This is hopeless what are we looking for?" she asked in frustration.

"Any ting dat loiks suspicious or dat we can trace back to one of da Looney Tune members."

"You think Daffy wasn't the target?" Wile E asked looking to Bugs.

"Dunno Doc, we were all in that car at the time," replied Bugs.

"But if that's true we're all sitting ducks," whispered Lola looking over her shoulder.

Taz and his team were standing in the kitchen, around them were knives of many sorts even daggers appeared to be hung there, being around them made the others nervous.

"G-g-gosh there are sure a-a-a lot of knives," said Porky nervously.

"Yeah, what d-do you think they usthe em for?" asked Sylvester looking to what appeared to be an axe.

"I du-du-don't think I wanna know," replied Porky gulping.

Sam, Elmer and Foghorn were in an armoury, Sam was drooling over the amount of ammunitions and guns he saw.

"Wow this wouwd make a weawwy good hunting gun," said Elmer inspecting a double barrel shotgun.

"We must'a died in dat der car crash coz this is heaven," said Sam as he grabbed as many weapons and ammo that he could.

Foghorn was to the side of his trigger happy friends, he was admiring the workmanship of Rufus' fine arsenal of swords, samurai swords, nunchaku, katanas, sias, throwing stars, and various other weapons used in martial arts or one on one fighting.

"Wow dis boys got a lot of weapons," he said before following the others out of the room, but not before slipping a katana onto his being, he didn't know why but it reminded him of his lost friend, and although it didn't make sense to him, he took it in hopes to give it to him, almost as if to return it, he shrugged the feeling off and continued following the others.


	6. Booby Traps

Hey, I'm in a good mood today, It's my birthday Yay! anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.

**Booby Traps**

Daffy was struggling against the ropes, Rufus had put a modified dog obedience collar on him, a late birthday present he called it, and left him alone in the darkness. He knew he had to save his friends, but he wasn't sure how, all he did know was that he didn't want to come out of this alive. Rufus was a fighting machine, he was blinded by revenge and would do anything to hurt Daffy, he would never stop, Daffy couldn't risk the lives of innocent people, but he knew the soul crushing loneliness he would be left with, he couldn't face that, not again, so he was going to take the easy way out, it was either him or Rufus, and a part of him realized that it deserved to be him.

Porky and the others were looking around an unused nursery.

"Dis isth kinda cr-creepy," said Sylvester walking close to Porky.

"Come on don-don-don-don't be a ba-ba-ba scaredy cat," said Porky looking around.

"Blah creepy," said Taz looking at a polka dotted rocking horse.

"Guys ders someting in da cwib," said Tweety. Porky slowly walked over to the crib where there was indeed a small sized lump under the sheets, gingerly he gripped the sheet and pulled it back.

"MAMMA!"

"ARGH!" Porky screamed as the sheet lifted to reveal a doll that cried out making him jump.

"Whosth the scaredy cat?" asked Sylvester mockingly, "Not now Taz," he said as he felt something poking him. "I said not nowwwwwww," he said as he turned around only to discover why Taz was shaking his shoulder, for standing behind them was a giant sized doll that looked heavily armed, upon its mug was a sinister sickening smile, Sylvester's coat turned a shade of white as he gulped grabbing Porky's attention who soon became quite pale.

Bugs and his team where searching through the hallways, they had searched through all of the rooms on the third floor this side of the castle, Wile E stopped as something caught his attention.

"This is hopeless, there is nothing here!" cried Lola sitting down.

"We can't give up Lo, we need to at least get familiar with da place in case da worse comes," replied Bugs determinedly.

"Hm I guess your right," sighed Lola.

Wile E was looking around a candle stick that was hung on the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Bugs as he turned to Wile E.

"Curious, there is a candle stick here," he replied his eyes still fixated on the object.

"Well, we are in a castle here Doc," replied Bugs not understanding.

"Yes but this castle runs on electricity, plus this is the only candle stick I've seen, I wonder," he said as he pulled the candle stick downwards, he startled as the wall beside him moved.

"Wow a secrete room," said Lola in awe standing up. They walked inside the dark room.

"Hold on I tink I found da light... der," said Bugs as he turned on the light switch.

All three jumped back in shock, covered around the room were pictures of their lost friend.

"What is this?" asked Lola. Bugs looked at the photos and clenched his fists.

"The proof we need to show dat dis guy ran us off da road and killed Daffy," said Bugs in a cold voice. Wile E looked around the room.

"This guy was obsessed, how long has he been following Daffy?" he asked going through the pictures "Look this was before Daffy became a Looney Tune," said Wile picking up a photo of Daffy in his younger years.

"Bugs look at this," said Lola holding a picture, Bugs took the picture off of Lola, his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be a monk's temple featuring a load of monks in robes, that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was that both Daffy and Rufus appeared to be in the picture.

"So what, tis guys got a grudge against Daffy for visiting a monks place,"

"I don't think so Bugs, look at this one," said Wile E in a sad voice, Bugs took the photo, it was a picture of a young black duck having to cremate the corpses of the people in the other photo.

"Do you think that Rufus killed those people too?" asked Lola looking over Bugs' shoulder.

"I dunno, poor Daff, he couldn't have been older den 19 der," said Bugs looking to the photo.

Sam, Elmer and Foghorn were roaming around the halls, they had covered the first floor and were about to start looking through the second floor.

"I thought Wile E said there would be booby," said Foghorn stopping to look at the other two, turning around he found that he had very nearly become a shish kabob as the tile he was currently standing on activated a booby trap that sent spikes to come up through the floor, "Traps," he said in a whisper. Stepping back the spikes suddenly went back in to the floor.

"Phew that was, I sat that was a close one." Foghorn said to Elmer who was nodding back.

"Watch were you going you stupid rooster," said Sam walking over the tile and past the booby trap.

"ARGH!" screamed Porky and his team mates as they ran out of the nursery being chased by the doll. Porky ran round the corner, hiding behind a vase as the Doll ran past him.

"Phew...Argh!" he cried as he fell through a trap door.

Sylvester and Taz were being chased by the doll, Taz tried attacking it only to be kicked back.

"Taz!" Sylvester cried as he ran back, helping the Tasmanian Devil up as they continued running away from the doll.

"Hey you heaw that?" asked Elmer straining his ears.

"YARGH!"

"Taz, Sylvester what, I say what's all the commoooooo oooo, ARGH!" screamed Foghorn as the doll rounded the corner. Taz, Sylvester, Foghorn, Elmer and Sam were running away from the doll going back down the hallway that Elmer and his team had just come from.

"Take dat you no good varmint!" shouted Sam shooting over his shoulder at the doll. His smile disappeared as he saw that the bullets had no effect on the giant toy.

"ARGH GET OUT OF MA WAY!" he screamed running past the others. They continued running until a swish noise was heard turning around they saw that the doll had been impaled on the spikes, Foghorn looked down and laughed.

"Same tile," he said pointing to his foot.

Porky had landed on a dirt floor, he looked around the dimly lit room.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" he asked out loud.


	7. Escape

here is the next chapter thank you soo much for reviewing, sorry I haven't replied I've been a bit ill, anyway here's the next one enjoy. Please read and Review!

**Escape**

Daffy was crying and he doesn't care who knows it. He had been put through another torture session, his body ached but that wasn't why he was crying, it was because of how Rufus had described how he would kill his friends, looking to the floor Daffy dry heaved. He wasn't the only one who had mastered mind techniques, for the last twenty minute he had been watching his friends die, in the ways Rufus described, he knew they weren't dead, he could sense them still in the building but in his mind it was so graphic. He shuddered as images of Porky being eaten alive, Lola and Bugs, boiled into a rabbit stew... alive. He shook his head to shoo away the thoughts, he still had friends to save.

Concentrating Daffy began using his abilities that he had kept hidden for many years. He looked around for the sharpest object, seeing a piece of broken glass, he levitated it and threw it against his bonds, he could feel a headache coming on, after several attempts the rope snapped and Daffy fell to the floor, he cried out in pain and laid there for a while, once he felt up to it, Daffy cautiously stood up only to fall back down.

"Come on Daf, you can do thisth," he said to himself before standing up again. he started taking steps forward cautious of his wounds, but once he got his footing he began running up the stairs, he laughed as he found the door unlocked, coming out of his hell he looked down at himself and groaned.

"Ew, firsth thingsth firsth, I need a good cleaning," he said as he made his way through the halls looking for a bathroom.

Bugs was looking through a catalogue that seemed to depict Daffy's routines, there were newspaper articles, notes, pictures but one thing caught his eye, it was a description of his friends, he scowled as he read what Rufus thought about them.

"_I don't know why that stupid duck picked the Looney Tunes to be his family, they don't know anything about him, not his past, not his training or abilities, heck from what I have seen, every year they forget his birthday, well not me, I have something special planned for this birthday, I got him a nice collar, I'll have to try sneak it in his work place somehow, he should be at work on his birthday, usually is. April 17__th__, two more days can't wait."_

Bugs face faltered had they really forgotten his birthday, thinking back he realized yes, yes they had, and they had forgotten his birthday this year too, some friends they were.

"Were we really that bad towards the duck?" Bugs asked himself.

"What?" asked Lola who had over heard, Bugs showed her and Wile E what he had just read, he could see instantly that guilt had washed over them.

"I always tought dat we were great friends," Bugs said to himself looking to the ground, before walking past the others out of the room.

Daffy couldn't find the bathroom, so he did what all toons did, he just shook off all of the blood, dirt and vomit, he swayed as a nausea spell came over him.

"Probably shouldn't have done that," he said to himself holding his head.

Sylvester and the others were catching their breaths, looking around he noticed that two of their team were missing.

"Guwys, guwys! Porky fell down a trap door!" cried Tweety as he flew down the corridor. The others gasped, carefully walking around the booby trap the others followed Tweety.

"He was wight here nd then woosh, he disappeared!" cried Tweety flying over the others.

"Don't wowwy Tweety wiww find him," said Elmer looking to the bird.

Porky sat against the wall, looking ahead of him he saw the bars of his cell, looking up he saw the hole he had fallen from, he sighed as he waited for the others to come find him.

Sam and the others decided that it would be best to stick together and look around, they came to a locked door.

"Stand out the way, I'll blast the door open!" called Sam firing at the door, he smiled as the lock fell off the door, walking forward he pushed the door open and walked inside with the others following.

"Gosh what isth all thith st-st-stuff?" asked Sylvester looking around what appeared to be a laboratory, walking forward he came up to a big machine, he didn't know what it did, and just as he was about to find out he heard a snarl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," turning around the group gasped as they saw Albert standing in the doorway.

Sam took out his guns and aimed them at the monkey.

"You no account varmint, what is all this junk?" he asked, still keeping his guns aimed at the monkey. Albert ignored Sam and looked to Sylvester.

"You shouldn't mess with the masters time machine, you never know where you'll end up."

"Time machine what a load of hooey!" shouted Sam he walked over to the machine and was about to press the button when he heard something land next to him, looking he saw a can that was spraying out green looking gas.

"Oh you...You," was all he said as the sleeping gas took effect, knocking all the toons out.

Bugs was walking around the halls, _"I can't believe this, Daffy was my friend and I treated him like nothing, didn't even remember his birthday, heck all I did was take the piss out of him, I even left him to die alone," _he thought to himself, not realizing that he had lost sight of the others.

Daffy was walking around the halls, he knew they were here, he just didn't know where, he stopped as he heard someone coming from around the corner, it was Rufus, he decided to follow the squirrel in hopes that he would lead him to his friends, instead Rufus walked into his laboratory, he stood beside his time machine.

"Soon I will travel through time and discover the meaning of Senshu's prophecy, no I will be that prophecy!" he cried laughing to himself.

"_Prophecy?"_ thought Daffy, as he continued to watch Rufus it was clear to him that he had long ago lost his mind, that he was blinded by his hatred turning his heart cold. He turned and hid as he saw Albert standing in the doorway.

"Master I have placed the toons in the cell with the pig," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Excellent now we just need to capture the coyote and the two bunnies," Rufus said laughing.

"_Oh no I have to warn them,"_ thought Daffy as his eyes widened, once Rufus and his servant had left the lab, Daffy sat down and concentrated on his friend Bugs, in his mind he saw Bugs, he tried to ignore the headache that he had brought on, he knew it would leave as soon as he got used to using the abilities again.

"_Bugsth!"_ he called in his mind.

"Daf! Daf is dat you?" Bugs called out in shock having heard his friends voice.

_"No it'sth the tooth fairy, of course it'sth me you stupid rabbit!" cried Daffy_

"Daffy, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, I didn't mean to please believe me!" cried Bugs, Daffy's mind was in shock, how'd he know that he had forgotten his birthday, and Daffy knew that his friends didn't mean to leave him, they were just trying to save themselves, they panicked and over looked him, Daffy could tell from Bugs' voice that he was crying.

_"Never mind that now, Bugsth, you got to get outta here, Rufusth isth going to kill you and the othersth!"_

"What!" cried Bugs in shock, he turned to look to the others, realizing for the first time that he was alone, he ran around the halls looking for the others, his mind filled with panic.

"Daffy where are they? I can't find them!" he cried.

_"I dunno, I know that Rufusth hasth Elmer, Porky, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Sam, and Taz, I think he'sth going after Lola and Wile E,"_ Daffy said in his mind, _"Bugsth, you have to get the othersth and get outta here!"_ he cried.

"Why we deserve it, we left you to die!" cried Bugs back.

_"What! Of all the stupid, look I forgive you for leaving me, I don't even care that you forgot my birthday, you're my friend Bugsth please I can't losthe you, I can't let any one elsthe die becausthe of me!"_ Daffy cried.

"Dos monks?" Bugs asked, again Daffy reeled.

_"Yea thosthe monksth, look Bugsth I deserve this, you don't, now get out of here!"_ he said sadly.

"What? Daf you don't deserve dis, we needed you, you're my best friend, I still can't believe you're dead because of us," Bugs said sadly.

_"What? Firsthly it wasth me he wasth after anyway, meaning that thisth was inevitable and secondly I'm not dead!"_ cried Daffy. It was Bugs' turn to look shocked.

"But... But you didn't get out of the car!" cried Bugs confused.

_"Not with you guysth, you left me I wasth stuck, my leg was squashed between the floor and the dashboard, but I got out justh in time, only to get caught by Rufusth, Bugsth I've been tortured for the last few hours, he even put a damn collar on me, but I'll never forgive you if you don't help me get you all to safety!"_ Daffy yelled at him. Bugs' blood ran cold, his friend had been hurt by this psychopath, and from what Daffy said he only plans to hurt his friend some more, well not anymore.

"Ok Daff, we'll all get out of dis together," he said, emphasizing on the all part.


	8. Best Friends Reunite

Hey sorry for the wait hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank you to all who read and a special thanks to all who reviewed please keep that up.

**Best Friends Reunite **

Lola and Wile E were wandering the halls looking for Bugs, they had been looking for him for the last half hour.

"Where is he?" asked Lola worriedly, she couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else.

"I don't know," replied Wile E looking around, "Perhaps we should meet up with the others," he suggested.

"But what about Bugs!" cried Lola, "What if this Rufus plans to get rid of us all!"

"Then we need to find the others to warn them," Wile E replied. Lola sighed in defeat.

"Yeah you're right," she said as she followed Wile E back where they had come from.

"_Bugsth where are you?" _Daffy asked.

"By the stair well on the third floor of the east side" he replied.

_"Right, I'm somewhere I'll come to you, go to the second floor,"_ Daffy said before he cut the connection between Bugs and Daffy.

"Doc where are the others? Doc? Hello..." he asked, for a moment he wondered if he had gone insane with grief but shook the feeling off, he needed to help the others.

Daffy began running around the halls, he could feel that he and Bugs were on the same floor but were in different sections. He ran through the hallway maze careful not to alert his tormenter.

Sylvester opened his eyes to see a worried pig standing over him.

"YIKES!" he cried in fright, before he realized who it was.

"Ow... Where are we?" asked Sam as he was awoken by Sylvester's shout.

"We're in some sort of dungeon," replied Porky.

"What happened?" asked Elmer.

"Knock out gas, the scoundrel," replied Sam, answering Elmer's question.

"Hey wheresth Tweety?" asked Sylvester.

"Ovew hewe!" called Tweety through the darkness, Sylvester turned to the direction of the voice only to see Tweety sitting on a swing in a bird cage.

"Great, how are we supposed to get out!" cried Sam, digging through his pockets he found that his guns were missing, he growled.

"Guess will have to wait for the others to find us," replied Foghorn, as he watched Taz fail at trying to destroy the bars.

Daffy was resting, his body was still in bad shape and his muscles killed him, his wing hung uselessly at his side, sighing he continued on with his journey, he scowled as he came to a dead end turning he took another corridor.

"Owww, great," Daffy said as he fell over.

"Daff?" Bugs' voice called out from a distance.

"Over here Bugsth!" he called back, he smiled as there before him was the one and only Bugs Bunny.

"Daff?" whispered Bugs before he ran towards his fallen friend, falling to his knees, Bugs pulled Daffy into a bear hug.

"OWW!" cried Daffy startling Bugs to let go of him, Bugs gasped as he took in the ducks condition, standing up he picked the duck up and took off running.

"You know, I can walk," said Daffy, uncomfortable with having to be carried. Bugs just ignored him and carried him into a bathroom.

"You've only been here one day and already you have the placed mapped out!" cried Daffy seeing as he got lost ten times.

"We were loiking for anyting suspicious so we searched all da rooms," said Bugs placing Daffy on the side of the bath, Bugs turned and started rummaging through the cupboards until he pulled out a first aid kit. "Here," he said as he started bandaging Daffy up, putting his wing into a sling.

"Thanks Bugsth," said Daffy.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do after..." trailed off Bugs, Daffy sighed.

"Come on Bugsth, I know you didn't mean to leave me behind, the car wasth on fire for crying out loud, you had to get the othersth out," commented Daffy.

"I should of checked! You're my best friend and I could have lost you," whispered Bugs looking down, Daffy felt a warm tingling sensation inside him.

"You're my besth friend too Bugsth, but come on we've got other friendsth to sthave!" cried Daffy standing up.

Lola and Wile E were standing back in the main room, after much debating they decided to split up and search for the others, Wile E was walking down a dimly lit corridor, he gulped as he looked around, there were stuffed animal heads mounting the walls, sending chills down his spin.

Looking around he smirked as he saw another candlestick on the far side wall, walking over to it, he gripped it and pulled only to activate the trapdoor he was standing on.

"Yip!" he cried as he fell, he landed with a thump onto something soft.

"GET OFF ME!" his landing spot cried, looking down he realized that he had landed on Yosemite Sam, who looked about ready to eat him for dinner.

"Hahaahahahaahaha," laughed Elmer until Foghorn smacked him round the head.

Wile E embarrassedly stood up, bending over he helped Sam to his feet.

"Sorry about that Sam," he said sheepishly.

"Why you no good..." muttered Sam under his breath.

"Stho it looksth like you're st-st-stuck here with usth," said Sylvester who was trying to pick the lock with his claw.

"It would appear so, where are we anyway?" Wile E asked looking around the cell.

"You're I say you're in the dungeon, we got put here by that monkey boy Albert," said Foghorn already knowing what his next question would have been.

Lola was wondering around the halls, a creepy feeling buried itself inside her.

"What in the?" she asked as she came across what appeared to be a shish kabob doll, skewered on spikes. Pushing her back against the wall she sidestepped across the doll, she breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the other side.

She froze as she heard footsteps coming from behind, blindly she started running.

Albert turned the corner and smirked as he caught sight of the blond bunny running down the hall, walking forward he scowled as he noticed the doll, but rather then creep by it, he took a running start and leapt over the spikes, landing perfectly on the other side.

As Lola ran she was constantly looking over her shoulder, she gasped as she caught sight of Albert, adrenalin made her run faster. Her breath was quickening, she panicked, every time she looked over her shoulder he seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Looking forward she gasped as she skidded to a halt in front of a wall, turning she saw Albert in front of her, she was trapped. She pushed her back against the wall in a futile attempt to further herself from him, he came closer and Lola smirked before she pounced attacking him with a kick to his midsection, the frighten maiden always worked.

Albert was caught off guard, he never expected her to attack, he smirked, judging from that attack, the girl was untrained, at least by his standards.


	9. Past shared

Hi sorry again for not replying to your reviews, thank you soo soooo soooo much to those who reviewed as well as those who read. Please review and enjoy the next chapter.

**Past shared **

Bugs had finished fixing up Daffy and the two began looking for their friends.

"Hey Doc, how did you do dat, talking to me thing?" Bugs asked, Daffy sighed, time to come clean about his past.

"Deresth a lot of sthuff you don't know about me Bugsth, a lot of sthuff I don't want to remember," he answered avoiding eye contact with Bugs.

"If you don't want to talk about it..." Bugs started before Daffy cut him off.

"No, no, it'sth ok, it'sth about time I faced my pasth," said Daffy looking to Bugs.

"When...When I was 14 my..."

"Your parents died," supplied Bugs, Daffy looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You blurted it out once when you was under da anaesthetic for a short," replied Bugs, Daffy chuckled.

"Yeah, but did you know they used to beat me?" asked Daffy looking to Bugs, Bugs was shocked, he couldn't imagine anyone hurting a child, let alone their own kid.

"I take that asth a no, to be honesth Bugsth, if they didn't die on my 14th, I don't think I would of made it to my 15th as it was their birthday present left me unconsthcious for three daysth," said Daffy looking to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Daff."

"Don't be, I'm not... sigh, after that... I lived on the streetsth for a while, then I wasth put in an orphanage. On my 16th though, the orphanage burnt down, I managed to get some out but... I losth a lot of friendsth that day... hehe I even got awarded a medal for bravery... sniff, after that I took off, went travelling for 2 monthsth, I wasth near death when the Monksth of knowledge found me, they trained me to fight and use my mind as well as control my atmosphere... They were family to me, my teacher Senshu, he sent me to collage to get my degreesth, I did him proud got four, when I went to give him the good newsth..." trailed off Daffy with tears in his eyes, Bugs stood shocked at what his friend had been put through, he had listened to his friends tale in shocked silence, his heart went out to the black duck.

"Daff..." he didn't know what he could say to comfort his friend, he had never lost anyone before.

"Sth'ok... Rufusth was the only survivor," Daffy finished looking forward. Bugs vaguely registered that Daffy didn't really answer his question, but at this moment in time it could wait, Daffy had shared things he had never shared with anyone before, and he had shared them with Bugs, he felt honoured. He put his hand on Daffy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Daffy stopped himself, trying to regain his composure he spoke.

"Come on Bugsth letsth go find the othersth," he said.

"But we don't know where day are," said Bugs, he stopped as he noticed that Daffy was standing still behind him.

Daffy had his eyes closed in concentration , his brow furrowed as he felt a headache coming, he could feel that all the toons except himself, Bugs and Lola were down in the basement his eyes opened in shock, Lola wasn't alone.

"Bugsth come on, we got to go, Lola'sth in trouble!" cried Daffy taking off in the direction of the stairs.

Lola was panting, no matter what she did, this guy was never affected, she dodged to the left narrowly avoiding his fist.

"Come on now bunny, you are only prolonging the inevitable," he said in a bored turn.

"You sickos killed Daffy, where are my friends?" screamed Lola lunging for him.

"Don't worry you'll see your duck friend soon enough," said Albert with a knowing smile, giving Lola the creeps.

"If you think I'll just let you hurt my friends you've got another thing coming!" she shouted.

"Hurting your friends? My master has been torturing one of your friends for hours," he replied in a neutral voice. Lola looked shocked.

"You're lying!" she yelled back, a sick smile grew on Albert's face and somehow Lola knew he wasn't lying, she gulped, she had to save her friends quick. Her eyes widened as Albert disappeared from view; desperately she scooped out her area.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked from behind her, and before Lola had a chance to turn, she was kicked in the back, sending her flying forward into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard as Lola fell to the floor, she rolled onto her back, her vision was growing black at the edges, she felt blood dripping down the side of her head, she tried to crawl away from the approaching monkey but it was futile she knew. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

"Get away from her you freak!" a voice called from behind Albert. The next thing Lola knew, Bugs was bent down next to her picking her up.

"Get her out of here Bugsth, I'll take care of him," said Daffy indicating to Albert.

"Daffy I ain't leaving you again!" called Bugs.

"You can't help in disth fight Bugsth, justh look at Lola and she'sth a way better fighter then you, don't worry I'll be fine!" yelled Daffy giving Bugs a sideward glace.

Bugs nodded and reluctantly left. Daffy turned to face Albert.

"Stho Monky boy you ready to get what'sth yoursth?" Daffy asked cockily.

"You think you can beat me, in your condition you won't be able to fight," said Albert standing up straight.

"Get to know me monkey, I'm amazing," Daffy said before lunging at Albert catching him in the chin, Albert staggered back and growled.

"You'll regret that," he said angrily before he too attacked, Daffy dodged his kick and landed another punch to Albert.

Albert feigned to the right but Daffy wasn't buying it, he dodged to the right just in time to avoid a vicious kick aimed at his head.

"You are better then I expected," said Albert impressed with Daffy's skill and determination. Daffy smirked.

"Thanksth," he said before flipping back in the air to avoid a punch from Albert, Daffy felt a stinging sensation looking to his stomach he saw a small line of red against his black feathers, looking back to Albert his eyes widened as he saw him holding a small dagger, he growled.

"No fair, whoa!" he shouted as he began dodging Albert's swipes. Albert jumped Daffy knocking them both to the floor, he was holding the dagger at Daffy's throat, Daffy using his uninjured wing to keep it from making contact. Daffy looked up and smiled seeing a chandelier above them.

"Do you know what I like about being a crazy sthcrew ball toon?" Daffy asked Albert. Albert looked confused for a second. "This! Woohoowoohoowoohoo!" screamed Daffy as he suddenly melted out of Albert's hold and appeared on top of him holding the dagger looking up he threw the dagger at the chandelier breaking the rope that held it up, he jumped off of Albert in time to see the chandelier make contact with the monkey, sending them both crashing through the floor.

"Being a toon with that ability is a definite advantage," he said to himself, before turning to catch up with Bugs. He found Bugs around the corner trying to bring an unconscious Lola around.

"Daff! You ok?" he asked seeing Daffy.

"No prob, he wasth nothing compared to my tooness," said Daffy winking earning a chuckle from Bugs.

"Yeah, dey may have deir fighting skills, but we are da Loony Tunes, we'll show 'em what we got," said Bugs giving Daffy a thumbs up. His attention however was redirected to the bunny in his arms as Lola stirred.

"Arh what hit me? Bugs? Is that you?" Lola asked.

"What's up Doc?" Bugs replied in answer. Lola smiled, her face however soon changed to shock.

"Da-da-daffy?" she stuttered noticing him, the duck in question smiled at her.

"The one and only," he said in his smug way before Lola crushed him in a hug.

"Oh we thought you were dead! I'm sooooooo sorry we left you!" cried Lola into his shoulder.

"Easy Lola, I'm injured," said Daffy with a laugh, as Lola released him. "Don't worry Lo, it'sth in da pasth, now we have to save the othersth," said Daffy Lola nodded and took in Daffy's form, something Albert said clicked in her head.

"Daffy, the person Rufus has been torturing, you?" Lola asked sadly, Daffy looked down giving her a silent answer.

"Come on we gotta get going," he replied walking ahead as Bugs helped Lola to her feet.

"Wait, Rufus has the others!" cried Lola.

"Yesth I know, they're down in the basthement, disth way," said Daffy walking towards the stairs passing the Laboratory again.


	10. You're alive!

Wow thank you all for reading and for sticking with the story, I know it's taken me a long time to update and I'm so sorry about that, please read and review, but most of all enjoy!

**You're Alive!**

Back in the dungeons Sylvester was still trying to pick the lock.

"Come on you no good cat! It can't be dat hard!" yelled Sam

"Yeah, well I don't sthee you tr-tr-trying anything," replied Sylvester.

"Oh where is dat wascally wabbit when you need him?" cried Elmer.

"G-g-g-got any thr-thr-threes?" asked Porky.

"Go fish," replied Foghorn, "Got any, I say got any aces?"

"Blahaba!" cried Taz throwing his cards down.

"Now Taz it's just a game," scolded Wile E.

"Blahbababla," said Taz crossing his arms and turning his back on the game.

Rufus was seething, he had just come from Daffy's cell to find that the duck had disappeared. In his hand he held the remote to the collar he had placed on Daffy, he smirked as he turned the dial up to 1/3 of its power, he reframed from pressing the on button, choosing to watch Daffy suffer.

Daffy silently gulped from his hiding place from around the corner, he had seen Rufus coming up the stairs, his feathers stiffened as he caught sight of the remote, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as Rufus put the wicked device away walking off down the hall.

Daffy stood still, behind him were Lola and Bugs, he waited for a few minute before crossing the distance between the hallway and the basement stairs with the others hot on his trail. He slowly crept down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he waited for the others to catch up.

"Daff, you sure day are down 'ere?" asked Bugs looking around the creepy place. Daffy didn't answer instead his attention was draw to a room with a piece of cut rope hanging from the ceiling, on the floor he could see blood and vile, Lola walked over to the duck, looking in the direction he was looking at she gasped.

"Daf is that where..." she asked trailing off.

"Yep, come one they're down here," said Daffy walking on.

"Shhh guysth sthomeone's coming" whispered Sylvester to the others as he moved away from the door.

"Ah I wonder what da guys are doing," a voice said.

"BUGS!" the captives called recognizing the owner of the voice.

"Ok you were right day were here Daff," he said looking behind him.

"Daff? Bugs, Daffy's dead," whispered Wile E sadly.

"Dead am I? Well then I guessth you don't need my help," said Daffy coming into the view of the others along with Lola.

"DAFFY!" cries of joy echoed around the dungeon.

"Sth'up guysth, and before I let you out, I'm injured be carefull Arghhhhhh!" he cried as he was enveloped in a huge group hug from the captives who were let out by Bugs.  
"Ok, ok I get it, you missed me."

"Daff, we are so sorry that we left you..."

"Oy not this again, look abracadabra you're forgiven," Daffy said as they released him

"Go-go-go-good enough for me," said Porky smiling.

"Come on letsth get out of this creepy place," said Daffy walking back to the stairs again he stopped as they past his cell.

"Don't worry Daf we won't let him hurt you any more," said Lola giving him a hug from behind.

"Thanksth Lo," said Daffy walking on with Lola by his side before he stopped and entered the room to get something, Lola went in with him and looked over his shoulder at what he had picked up.

"Wow," she said

"Yeah, it'sth the orphansth that I help out with, they gave it to me for my birthday," said Daffy admiring the picture, "Listen Lo, if anything happensth to me, you guysth gotta help these kidsth," said Daffy with tears in his eyes.

"Daffy we are all getting out of here, and when we do, we will all go to help you with these kids," said Lola as Daffy looked to her before putting his photos back in his feathers.

"What was dat about rabbit?" Sam asked Bugs.

"Dat was where Rufus kept Daf and..." he trailed off as the others confused faces changed to that of realization at what their friend had been put through. Mutterings of when I get a hold of him could be heard through out the room.

"Ah Daff, I say Daffy boy, I picked this up for you!" called Foghorn walking over to Daffy, Daffy looked shocked as Foghorn presented the katana he had taken.

"My-my sword? I thought I had losth it forever," whispered Daffy taking a hold of the sheaved weapon. "How? Where?" he asked.

"I found it in the armoury, for some reason I felt as if it... belonged to you," said Foghorn, he smiled as Daffy smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, my teachersth gave me thisth, thank you stho much," said Daffy crying as memories of his lost family came to mind.

"Aww shucks it was nothing," said Foghorn as the group continued walking to the stairs.

The gang froze once the reached the top of the stairs, for there standing in front of them was Rufus along with his servant, who was glaring at Daffy with barely, concealed rage behind them stood Rufus' time machine.

"Well well looks like the gang's all back together, now, I have decided your fates," Rufus said coldly as he eyes up the individual toons, "Daffy I want you to suffer for what you have done, you will watch your friends die slowly, and then using the power of time you will become immortal, so you can forever suffer alone," said Rufus as he indicated to his time machine.

"You'll never get away wit dis Doc, will stop ya," said Bugs standing forward.

"So I see we'll have to do this the hard way," said Rufus bringing out a remote from under his clothes, Daffy's eyes widened as he pressed the button.

"Gah!" cried Daffy as his collar activated.

"Daff!" cried Bugs as he went to his friend.

"Uh uh I wouldn't do that if I was you rabbit," said Rufus as he turned the dial to halfway.

"Argh!" screamed Daffy as he fell to his knees, gripping the collar around his neck, the gang stood stock still, each looking towards the duck who was twitching in pain with heartbroken faces.

"That's better don't you think Doc?" said Rufus mocking Bugs.

Bugs scowled towards the squirrel before looking back to Daffy. Daffy was struggling back to his feet, his breathing was heavy, Rufus scowled before turning the dial up more.

"NoARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daffy screamed as he fell back to his knees. Rufus laughed at the withering Daffy, Lola felt tears fall down her furry cheeks, as she watched on she turned her head.

"Watch Lola!" cried Rufus turning the dial up a bit more.

"Ngh, stop," Daffy said as he struggled back to his feet. "I...I...Won't...Let you...Hurt them."

"Oh and just exactly what are you going to do to stop me, you're pathetic," Rufus retorted with a sneer.

Tweety who was flying high above his friends was out of view from the bad guys as he flew above them.

"My friendsth will help me," said Daffy looking up at Tweety with a grin.

"And how do you expect your friends to help you this time, didn't they leave you to die in that car, wasn't it you who said friends don't leave friends," said Rufus with a laugh making all the Looney Tunes over come with guilt.

"Tell me, what do...Y-you Kn-kn-know about da... Looney Tunes?" asked Daffy gritting his teeth.

"Looney Tunes? What's so great about a bunch of toons," Rufus replied not caring.

"Asth Bugsth...Once told the...The nerdlucksth...Not justh anybody...'an be a Looney Tune," replied Daffy.

"Daf save your strength," said Bugs in a worried voice as he watched his friend struggle. Daffy shrugged off the concern taking a step forward. At Rufus' uninterested look he continued.

"Yo-you don't get it...Do you? We aren't just your average toons, we were drawn crazy and guess what... we fight crazy, NOW TWEETY!" shouted Daffy as Tweety dropped a safe on top of the unsuspecting villain. Daffy fell to the floor coughing as Bugs and the others ran to his side.

"Guysth...Get outta here...Thisth fightsth j-j-just stharted," said Daffy looking to his friends.

"We ain't leaving you again Daff," said Bugs pulling Daffy to his feet.

"Bugs we need to get that remote and turn that collar off!" cried Lola.

"You shall pay for attacking my master," said Albert.

"Oh yeah! Well I want a rematch!" shouted Lola flexing, Daffy looked to Lola worriedly.

"Lo...La," he said before his legs gave way, lucky for him Bugs hadn't left his side and was there to help balance him.

"Guys where's da remote?" asked Bugs holding Daffy.

"Rufus must still have it," replied Wile E. Pointing to the safe.

"Bugsth...Keep an eye...On Lola," panted Daffy leaning on Bugs. Bugs nodded and pulled Daffy to help him sit against the wall, Bugs could see that the mallard was still hurting because of the collar turning around he looked back in time to see Lola be thrown backwards.

"LO!" he called out to her.

"I'm ok Bugs, get Daffy out of here!" she called back. Bugs nodded, he went to pick Daffy up.

"If you pick me up making me abandon my friendsth Bugsth I will never forgive you," Daffy said in a serious voice as he ignored his collar, Bugs looked to Daffy shocked, he stopped could he really put Daffy through the guilt that they went through, he sighed and reluctantly nodded at Daffy.

Bugs turned around and noticed for the first time that only him, Daffy, Wile E, Lola and Tweety were the only Tunes in the room, the others have left them, he felt betrayed, had the others really just left them? Like he had left Daffy.


	11. Fight Toon style

Hey I'm back! I know it's been a while but both me and Scribble have been on holiday meaning that there was no one to update for a while, anyway here's the next chapter, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews please keep that up they really help, thank you for reading enjoy!

**Need to fight like a Toon**

Bugs turned around and noticed for the first time that only him, Daffy, Wile E, Lola and Tweety were the only Tunes in the room, the others have left them, he felt betrayed, had the others really just left them? Like he had left Daffy.

"Come on I think the armoury is this way," said Foghorn as he tried to retrace his earlier movements.

"No you stupid rooster it's thata way!" bellowed Sam pointing in the opposite direction that Foghorn was heading.

"I think we'we on the wong fwoow," said Elmer pointing to the ceiling.

"At thisth rate will, be to lathe," said Sylvester looking to Porky.

"Guys eeen-en stop that, guys?" said Porky trying to get the others attention. "GUYS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the other tunes to go quite.

"Armoury or not, we can't kill using weapons, we're Looney Tunes, you heard Daffy we need to fight crazy," he said as he recalled what Daffy had told Rufus.

"The boys, I say the boys right, what now you see what we need is prank equipment," said Foghorn as he figured what Porky was saying.

"But where are we going to find that kind of stuff, we usually get on the wrong side of pranks," said Yosemite Sam.

"Yesth, so there'sth no one better to know what tr-tricksth to usthe," said Sylvester with his arm in the air as if he was giving a victory speech.

"That's right, and I think I have the perfect plan," said Foghorn, grasping his hands together as he gave an evil smirk.

"Argh!" cried Lola as she was thrown against the wall while Bugs and the others watched on from the sidelines.

"Bugsth...Pant...Needs to fight...Pant...Like...Toon," Daffy croaked out from where he sat.

"But Daf, Lo's not a loony person," Bugs replied, he waited for Daffy to replied and turned to his friend when he got none, "Daf?" his eyes widened as he knelt next to the duck, Daffy's eyes were closed, Bugs sighed in relief as he found the duck to be unconscious rather then what he feared he might find.

"Daffy!" cried Wile E as he dashed over to his friends.

"He's alive Wile E his just unconscious, we have to get that collar off of him!" Bugs said sparing his friend a sideward glance.

"Buwgs Ruwfus stiww has da remowte," Tweety said flying over to the three.

"And Lola's not doing so well," Wile E added looking to the female toon.

"No you stupid rooster that will never work, I say we go in there guns a blazing," Sam said holding as many guns and pistols in his hands.

"Now boy think it through, that's not gunna work," Foghorn said trying to talk sense into the trigger happy toon.

"We need to come up with sthomething more t-toonish," commented Sylvester with his paw under his chin in thought.

"If we go in der guns a blazing we're just gunna get shot ourselves, no we need... I got it I say boys I got it gather round, we're gonna I say we're gonna need to make a few signs and an Egghead," Foghorn said pulling the toons into another huddle.

"Argh!" cried Lola as she was thrown into another wall, blood dribbling down the sides of her mouth.

"Nice try girly," Albert said in an amused smug voice.

Bugs and Wile E were trying to lift up the safe, hoping to grab the remote off of Rufus while Tweety hovered above keeping an eye on Lola and Daffy.

"Will this do?" Porky asked holding his hand made sign.

"That'sth perfect, everybody got their hunting capsth on?" Sylvester asked handing out the shotguns he had been told to collect.

"Good then let's go! I got a varmint to blow up."

Rufus was furious, even with the collar that duck was able to beat him, well not this time, those toons won't win. He still had the remote and a whole new level left for the duck to feel, and those other toons, they would pay for their insolence, he pondered whether or not to make them immortal and torture them for all eternity, the same fate as the ducks. No, no they didn't deserve that, they had been bought in by that duck, it was his fault they were making so much trouble for him.

That damn duck.

He reached for the remote, his eyes widened, where was the remote?

Daffy had his eyes closed, to others it seemed that he was unconscious, he wasn't he just need to escape the pain even if it was just for a little while, besides this killed two birds with one stone, being locked away in his mind, away from the pain he would be able to speak to Lola just like he had spoken to Bugs.

"_Lo...Lo can you hear me?"_

Lola jumped in surprise before turning to see Daffy, his form slumped by the wall, tears come to her eyes.

"Oh No," she whispered, ignoring Albert's look of annoyance as he waited for the girl to resume the fight.

_"Lo I'm not dead," _he reassured her sensing her sorrow.

"But how..." she asked out loud earning a look of confusion from Albert and Tweety.

_"Listhen to me Lo, I'll explain it later, but right now you need to listhen to me, you won't be able to beat Albert by sheer force,"_

"Hey don't under..."

_"I know Lo don't underesthimate you but I need you to listhen, I can't stand this collar, if you do what I say you may just find the remote to it, and don't talk just think it and I'll hear, we can't let monkey boy catch on."_

_"Ok Daf, what do I need to do?" Lola asked and could see Daffy smile._

_"Ok you remember that episthode where I go to Mexico and fight that bull?"_

_"You mean Mexican joyride?" _Lola asked not seeing where Daffy was going with this.

_"Yesth, now you need to pull off the sombrero bit, and if you think about the remote Lo, you will find it, I know you've never done anything like thisth before, but I know you can do thisth," _Daffy explained before his headache kicked in forcing him to 'wake up'.

Lola looked at the ape, before scoping out anything that could be of use. Bingo three vases. She ran over to them hoping that Albert would chase her, he did she smirked to herself, _"Time to prove that you're a Looney Tune Lo,"_ she thought to herself as she dived into one of the vases.


	12. Lola fights back!

Yay reviews! oh thank you so much for them they are great and I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint enjoy!

**Lola Fights Back**

Rufus was still looking around the room, he scowled, the remote was nowhere to be seen, it was time to pull out the big guns, he walked over to the wall, thankful that the safe had thrown him through the ceiling of his security centre, he walked over to his computer, the piece of technology stuck out in the medieval building like a sore thumb, he logged on and entered a programme.

"Voice recognition required," the computer said in a feminine voice.

"Duck soup," he replied into the mic that sat by the screen.

"Voice recognition accepted, what is your wish master."

"Computer activate the droids set them to kill but under no circumstance are they to attack the duck," Rufus ordered with an evil smirk.

Albert was looking to the vases, on his way over they had all over turned making them sit upside down. Did she think he was that stupid? He smirked as he picked up the vase she was in, his eyes widened, she wasn't there.

He moved on to the next vase, again it was empty, he gripped the last one, he began to lift but was stopped by a voice.

"Uh uh uh," Lola said with a smile hoping that Daffy's plan would work.

"Listen this one she's got to be under," Albert replied, Lola mentally clapped herself on the back, he had fallen for it.

"She's not."

"She is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not.

"Is," it was now or never, she hoped some of Bugs' luck had rubbed off on her.

"Is."

"Not," No way it can't be that easy.

"Is."

"Not," it's working.

"Is."

"NOT!" he shouted, she turned her back to him.

"Little bet?" she asked.

"Why not," he replied placing a remote on the floor, Lola smiled, she stepped back, he lifted the vase.

"See I was under here," she said with a smirk pocketing the remote.

"Why you little!" he yelled as he tried to grab her.

"BUGS!" she yelled running in the direction of her boyfriend remote in hand.

"Lo?" Bugs replied worriedly hoping that she was alright.

"Bugs I got the remote whoah!"she yelled as Albert tackled her, the remote flying from her hand.

Wile E having turned his attention to the girl when she yelled saw the remote fly out of her hands. He charged.

"I got it!" he exclaimed as he pulled it out of the air, before turning back to Daffy where Bugs was already waiting.

"Which button do we press?" he asked the rabbit.

"I don't know hit any," Bugs replied.

"We can't we could end up killing him," Wile E returned panicking. Daffy cracked an eye open, if there was one thing he knew it was that as long as you weren't the one who set the device up then a Tune was bound to press the one you'd hate, with that knowledge Daffy's arm shot out and pressed a random button, Bugs and Wile E looked at him shocked, they waited for what seemed like eternity, each holding their breaths.

_Click_

It was off, he hit the right button. Before he could move Bugs grabbed the despicable device and threw it as far away as he could, almost as if he was expecting it to blow up.

"Eh couldn't hurt to be careful," he said answering the odd looks that Wile E and Daffy were giving him.

"Guysth go help Lo, I'll be der asth sthoon asth I can," Daffy said as he moved himself into a more comfortable position.

Lola was still wrestling with the ape on the floor, her mind was throwing her blanks on plans, she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, she may have been a good fighter, but Albert was better. He countered all her punches, blocked all her kicks, and now he was on top of her while she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hey doc, don't you know how to treat a lady," Bugs' voice said from above her before the weight pinning her down was removed.

Daffy's eyes were closed as he waited for his toon healing genes to kick in, he wasn't sure how this was going to end, would the others hate him if he had to kill Rufus, would they kill them to protect him? He wasn't sure and he wasn't sure he could handle their rejection if they wouldn't, he already knew, he knew that someone was going to die today, he just hoped it wasn't them who got kill but he also hoped that his friends wouldn't have to go through the guilt of killing someone again like when they thought he was dead, only this time it would be worse, because this time around they would be the ones who physically killed the bad guys. His eyes opened as his muscles healed, he was a bit surprised that he was healed quite quickly it usually would have taken a few hours but he put that down to the fact that he had practically had the power of a lightning bolt run through him. He stood up and smirked, he was ready to start fighting.

"Yipe!" cried Bugs as he jumped to his left narrowly dodging a punch that was aimed at his head. He stuck his foot out causing the ape to fall before he ran back over to Lola who was now in a standing position being supported by Wile E.

"Lo you ok?" he asked as his eyes checked her over for any damages.

"I'm ok, Daffy talked me through it," she replied, Bugs nodded already knowing what she was talking about however there was no time to clue in the confused coyote.

Albert stood in front of the three, a small gash on his head from where he hit his head on the table; he studied the group with murderous intent.

"Enough is enough, you tunes have gotten on my nerves," he said in a low dangerous voice making the others gulp. He walked towards the others, stopping only when he heard a knocking sound. His butler instincts taking over he turned towards the sound, to his surprise a yellow door sat squarely in the room.

"Who is it?" he called rudely through the door.

"it'sth the fellow brush man," a voice that sounded strangely like Daffy's replied.

"Whatever you're selling we don' want any!" he shouted back at the duck.

"But sthir, I am not sthelling anything oh no, I'm here to deliver your presthent for being a loyal custhomer," the voice continued, behind him Bugs and the others were quietly sneaking away, having a feeling that they knew what was coming. Albert opened the door to reveal Daffy dressed in a business suit holding a big box.

"Happy birthday you thing from another sthpecies you," he said remembering to take note of the phrase, it would go good in one of his sketches.

As soon as he had grabbed the box Albert slammed the door in Daffy's face. Once the door was full shut Daffy bolted over to where his friends where hiding which was around the corner. They waited each one mentally counting down the seconds in their head. Three...Two...One...

BOOM!

Their heads poked from around the corner, Daffy's was close to the floor, Bugs' head was just above his, Wile E's could be seen next and finally Lola's on top. They laughed at the sight that met them, the door Daffy used was no longer in one piece and could be seen sticking from the wall, behind what was left a smoke covered Albert stood, swaying side to side before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was down for the count.

"Yes!"

"Woohoo!"

"Nice one,"

"Great job duck," Bugs said high fiving Daffy once they had finished with their victory shouts.

"Ew Guwys I don' tink you should be celebwating just yet," Tweety said from his spot in the ceiling rafts making the others fall short on the victory dance, they turned and gasped as what appeared to be an army of robotic squirrels surrounded them.


	13. A hunting we shall go

And here is another chapter for you, hope you like it, sorry for the wait.

**A Hunting We Shall Go**

"How did they sneak up on us?" Lola asked flabbergasted as the group huddled closer together, the robots parted to reveal the original, Rufus.

"You Tunes have caused me too much trouble, but it will all be worth it, give up now Duck and come along quietly," Rufus said addressing Daffy as he pointed to the time machine which still sat undamaged by the wall.

"Never we came dis far Doc," Bugs replied in defiance standing in front of the duck. Rufus ignored Bugs, his gaze sat glued on Daffy.

"You are outnumbered, you cannot win."

"Then it's a good thing the cavalry arrived!" a gruff voice called from behind.

"Guys!" Bugs called he smiled, "I knew you wouldn't leave!"

"Of course not you stupid rabbit! If anyone's going to kill you, it has to be me!" Sam shouted in reply, Bugs just rolled his eyes.

"And what do you intend to do to stop me?" Rufus asked though it was easy to see that he was on his last nerves.

"wh-wh-why that's simple," Porky answered as he came into sight holding a sign, the other Tunes followed behind him, though it was hard to see them behind the mountain of guns and hats they held.

Rufus scowled his patients was now past its limit.

"Droids bring me that duck," he said in a low dangerous voice as he pointed his claw at Daffy.

Chaos occurred, the droids moved in closer to the group before a small tornado entered the room scattering the droids about, Porky took his signs and began hanging them around the room, nailing them to walls and stamping them into the floor. Sylvester and Elmer also went to work, together they threw the hats that they were carrying around up into the air letting them land where they land.

"Here boys, and Miss, you better get into costume," Foghorn said with a wink coming over to Bugs and the others as he handed them each an outfit, he himself was dressed as a game warden.

Once the signs were hung, Porky joined Sam in giving out the guns.

"Here you go, don' forge' it's a five hundre' pound reward for shooting a squirrel!" Sam yelled addressing the droids.

Daffy looked at the signs Porky hung, he smirked as he loaded his gun and put on his hat.

**SQUIRREL SEASON**

He waited, like the others, they would need the starting line, Elmer opened his mouth.

"Gee it's awfuwwy quiet, I wondew if thewe awe any mowe huntews awound."

And just like they planned half the room replied.

"OH YEAH!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

It's started, the droids began attacking each other, those who wore the hunters hats, shot at those who didn't while those who didn't tried to escape the ones that did or they tried to attack Daffy. Broken parts and bullets were flying everywhere, the sound of the Looney Tunes personal garbage disposer having his fill could be heard in the background crunching metal. Foghorn, Lola and Tweety stood at the makeshift shed as they handed out the 'rewards' which happened to be a five hundred pound anvil.

Rufus watched from his position by the time machine as his beloved creations were destroyed, blown apart and eaten by the spinning devil, he looked at his target, he scowled the duck seemed to be enjoying himself, well he'll deal with that. He turned to his time device as he began twiddling with the settings, he was running out of time. His army of one hundred was now down by half, he grabbed the portable device, the duck needed to be in place for this to work, he was almost there... Just a few more steps...and there!

Rufus jumped out of his hiding place as he aimed at the duck a cruel smile on his lips as a green ray of light burst from the device hitting the duck dead on.

"Ah!" Daffy screamed, he was glowing green, his body burned, a pain that kept him rooted in place, he was paralyzed, but just as quickly as the pain came it disappeared and he fell to his knees panting.

"You ok Daf?" Bugs called to him having heard his cry. Daffy didn't answer instead he turned to see a satisfied looking Rufus.

"What have you done?" he tried to ask though the question came out as a whisper, he realized that his throat had gone dry, he scowled at the squirrel before he felt heat pass by his head as a bullet whizzed by.

"Argh!" cried Rufus, he had been hit, looking up his eyes widened as he jumped out of the way dodging more bullets, a rage bigger then before burned within him, his robots, his children they were shooting him, the duck had turned his children against _him!_

Daffy's eyes widened as the bullets that missed Rufus hit the machine he was in front of. The time machine spluttered as it shook, he could see smoke coming from the machine.

Rufus was putting pressure on his shoulder where he had been hit; he looked back up at Daffy before he followed the ducks line of gaze, his eyes too widened in shock and fear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he shouted as the machine spluttering worsened and sparks were flying from the machine landing on the carpet. The Tunes had stopped fighting along with the droids, their attention drawn to the time machine as a green hole opened before them.

A whirlwind from the hole pulled at all the rooms occupants sucking everyone and everything in.

"HOLD ON!" Bugs shouted as he gripped the wall watching as the droids were sucked in along with the unconscious Albert.

"My plans, all of my plans ruined, my home," Rufus whispered to himself. None of the Tunes noticed that the sparks had started a fire behind the machine. Rufus growled catching Daffy's attention. The duck dodged as he lunged for him, the portal pulling him in.

"NO YOU WILL NOT WIN!" he shouted at the duck madly as he made a grab for the nearest Tune which happened to be Lola, he had gone insane that much was clear.

Lola let go of the post in surprise as she began flying towards the portal.

"NOOOOO!" she cried before someone grabbed her arm, "Bugs!" said rabbit gave Lola a supportive smile as he held onto the wall and his girlfriend, to his dismay the wall was starting to crack and the section he held separated.

"Gotchya," said Sam as he held the rabbit, the Tunes then formed a line as they tried to pull Lola and Bugs out of the line of portal, with Sam holding Bugs, Wile E holding Sam, Elmer holding Wile E, Sylvester holding Elmer, Taz holding Sylvester, Foghorn holding Taz, Porky holding Foghorn and Tweety holding Porky, Daffy was holding onto a wall fixing, his legs dangled in the air like Lola and Rufus as he was too close to the portal, they had to get out of here, the portal was becoming smaller but the pull was becoming greater, Rufus was dangling in front of the portal as he held onto Lola's leg.

"Let Go!" she cried as she tried shaking him off.


	14. Times Sacrifice

**Times Sacrifice **

"Come on boys pull!" Foghorn said they had managed to get Bugs back on their tug of war side.

"NO if I can't have Daffy then you will have to fill in!" Rufus shouted wildly as he began clawing at Lola's leg making her cry out. The pull was slowly becoming stronger as the Tunes began slipping, it wasn't long before Lola's hand slipped out of Bugs'.

"No!" they both cried, Daffy had seen this from his position, he couldn't let this happen, he pulled himself closer to the wall before propelling himself towards Lola pushing her out of the way as she landed through the wall on the other side, he hoped he had not hurt her but he couldn't see any other way, he looked to the portal, his fate.  
He was surprised when he felt someone grip his wing.

"Bugsth?" he shouted seeing who had caught him.

"Hold on Daffy!" Bugs called as his grip tightened around the ducks arm, but the pull was become stronger and more incessant now that Rufus had been sucked through, the Tunes were losing ground as they were all pulled closer to the hole. Daffy closed his eyes before staring into Bugs'.

"Bugsth let go!" he called knowing that if they didn't they would all be pulled in.

"What! NO!" Bugs shouted in replied furious that Daffy would even suggest it, as his grip tightened again making Daffy wince. They were still being pulled closer and now Bugs was struggling to keep his feet on the ground.

"BUGS HOLD ON!" the others called to the rabbit.

"Thisth wind isth ri-ri-ridiculesth!" cried Slvester.

"Hold on ya stupid Duck!" shouted Sam being the only one other the Bugs who could hear what Daffy was saying over the wind.

"We're slipping!" commented Wile E.

"Guys pull harder!" cried Foghorn feeling himself slid forward a couple of inches.

"We're trying!" could be heard from some.

"Well try harda!" called Sam looking over his shoulder as he continued to pull on the rabbit's stomach.

Daffy looked at Bugs with a sad look.

"Bugs it's ok," he said with a smile, Bugs' eyes widened as he felt Daffy's grip loosen.

"Daffy don't you dare!" he screamed back, Daffy just smiled as his hand fell through Bugs' grip, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bugs cried as Daffy was being submerged into the green light, "DAFFY!"

"_It's ok Bugs, it's ok before I go I just want you to know, you're my best frie..." _Bugs heard in his head before the duck was fully submerged, the wind lessened as the portal closed with a small pop, the Tunes fell from the loss of wind.

Bugs landed on his knees, tears began to make their way down his face before he madly began pounding the floor in anger and grief. Sam put his hand on Bugs' shoulder.

"That Duck was a mighty brave duck, he did that for us," he said as he looked towards where the portal had been, a silence filled the group as they mourned their friend.

"Sniff sniff, hey does anyone else smell smoke?" Wile E said after a while, it was then that the Tunes noticed the fire.

"FIRE!" they cried as they scrambled to get out of the house, Foghorn running over to Lola picking her up before he made his way out, Sam stopped as he saw that Bugs made no move to leave.

"Again, I let him down again," Bugs whispered knowing that Someone was watching him.

"You didn't rabbit, he saved us," Sam said from behind Bugs, "You're letting him down now by just sitting here," he continued, "Come on ya stupid rabbit," he said with a sigh as he pulled his colleague up and began guiding him out of the house.

They exited the house, shortly afterwards Lola awoke she wish she hadn't once Bugs filled her in, just like the rest of them she was blaming herself, what ifs were bounding around their heads and as if to mock them the storm passed letting the sun bathe the world in warmth and sunshine.

A fire engine could be heard in the distance, the Tunes looked to each other, Daffy told them it would be ok, and Bugs knew that the duck didn't want them moping about, besides hadn't Lo promised something about an orphanage, yeah she had he remembered. He looked to the sky a sad smile on his lips, they had survived but survival had come at a hefty price, one that none of them wished to pay again, they would carry on with their lives, Daffy had made sure to that, it would be ok eventually but for now they mourned the loss of a friend, wondering if they would ever see their little black duck again. They would be sure to always remember him.

Daffy's head was spinning, he had let go of Bugs' hand and was pulled into the portal, inside was a whirling vortex, Daffy felt sick and dizzy before he suddenly felt cold, very very very very very cold, he opened his eyes and all he could see was whiteness, his energy was draining from him and he shut his eyes he didn't know where he was all he knew was that it was cold, he felt his heartbeat slow down from the arctic weather he clenched his hand a smile was on his face, he was going to die, but he had saved his friends.

The next time Daffy opened his eyes it was accompanied by a major headache, he didn't know where he was the last thing he remembered was saying good bye to Bugs and then white, just an endless void of white. He look at his surroundings, defiantly not where he had been, the room he was in looked like some kind of sci-fi stage set, a whoosh noise came from his left as someone entered, it was a man that seemed to have a big light bulb on his head. Strange.

"Ah you're awake, well welcome Duck Dodgers to the 240th ½ century."

* * *

Well that's the end of the story folks, I know...The last chapter whaaaaaaa! Oh poor Daf, but don't worry a sequel is in the works but only if you want it. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I like to give a special thanks to two of my reviewers out there, who reviewed all the chapters, thank you, as well as a thanks to all others who reviewed thank you. I hope you've enjoyed my story.


End file.
